Dog Days Are Over
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: Bucky's having some trouble adjusting to civilian life so Steve decides to pop by and give him a home warming gift. Completed. No sequel coming. Just a one shot.


Steve woke up to his phone ringing and rolled over, cracking an eye open. A groan escaped his throat when he realized it was 3am. That could mean only one thing. Bucky had suffered another horrendous night terror. He grabbed the phone and sat up.

"Hello..?"

"Steve.. It's me.. Buck.. They're coming for me Steve.. I need help.. They're outside my apartment... Help me please you have to help me..."

Steve got up and started getting dressed before Bucky had even finished.

"I'll be there in twenty."

Steve left his apartment and started the jog to Bucky's apartment block.

...

Steve hammered on the door and frowned hearing Bucky's pitiful screams. He grabbed the spare key from his pocket and opened the door, poking his head around.

"Bucky? Buck?"

"Steve? Steve?"

Steve rushed through to the bathroom to find Bucky curled up in the bath rub, sobbing into his knees.

"I'm so scared, Steve."

"I know you are... Come here Buck..."

Steve opened his arms to Bucky, a soft smile on his face as his best friend curled up in his arms.

"You're safe now. No need to be scared Bucky. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you."

A relieved sigh came from Bucky as Steve picked him up, carrying him back to his room, curling up in the bed with him.

...

"ROGERS FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! WAKE UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

The Captain jerked awake and looked around. He'd fallen asleep during mission prep again. How Fury hadn't stabbed him with something yet he would never know.

"Sorry... Late night..."

Tony snickered.

"Fondueing with James again?"

"For the last time, his name is Bucky and him and I do not 'fondue'. I calm him after he has mind terrors strong enough to break his mind again."

"Yea right-"

"ENOUGH! Let's just focus on this mission, shall we?"

Steve settled back in his chair and sighed. He needed to find a way to keep Bucky feeling safe at night so he could get his own sleep. Maybe if he moved in with him? No, Bucky liked his personal space, but he needed to do something. Something to tell him if someone was really there, that would wake him up if Bucky needed to. Steve could have sworn a light bulb switched on over his head.

...

Everywhere was closing and Steve let out a grunt of frustration. Could one shop stay open later than 5pm? It was an inconvenience for anyone who had a normal job. Not that working for S.H.I.E.L.D was a normal job. He kicked a stone as he began to walk back to his apartment, having no hope to get any sleep tonight. Someone screamed and a car screeched and Steve spun around. People were getting out of a car, some people were looking on in horror. Steve could hear a dog, but he couldn't see one as he jogged over, holding someone's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"The dog came out of nowhere, he couldn't stop in time."

Steve went over and knelt down. Sure enough, there was a small dog, yelping and whimpering under the car. He stood up and took hold of the car.

"Someone get the dog."

With a grunt he lifted the car, breathing harshly as he did so. He saw someone disappear underneath it before they came out with the dog in their arms. Steve slowly put the car down and watched them.

"Please let me take it to a vet..."

...

Steve was woken up by the pretty nurse gently shaking him.

"Sir, your dog... He had to have his leg removed but other than that he's completely fine."

"Thank you... Will I be able to take him home?"

"Of course. I'll go check him out. What's his name?"

"Chewie."

He smiled weakly before heading out to get Chewie.

...

Steve knocked on Bucky's door and waited for him to open it, pushing the carry case behind him

"Hey Steve!"

"Hey, Buck. Listen I can't stay long. I, uh, got you a present."

He knelt down and opened the carry case. Chewie cautiously came out and looked up at Bucky, whose face lit up. He knelt down and gently coaxed the dog towards him, cooing at the American flag tied around his neck as a collar.

"Oh Steve you shouldn't have!"

"I was thinking it would help you at night. If Hyrda did come back, this little guy would put up a hell of a fight to protect you and would alert you if they came. Help you sleep a bit better."

Bucky picked the dog up and smiled at Steve.

"Thank you so much..."

Their lips meet for a brief kiss and Bucky smiled.

"I know you said you had to go but... Do you have time for a quick fondue?"

"Oh you know I do..."


End file.
